looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Jam 2
| name = Space Jam 2 | image = | caption = Theatrical release poster | director = Steven Brill | producer = Charlie Ebersol | writer = Wille Ebersol | starring = LeBron James | music = Warner Music | cinematography = TBA | editing = TBA | studio = New Line Cinema/Village Roadshow Pictures | distributor = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment | release date = November 15, 2016 | country = United States | runtime = 120 minutes | language = English | budget = TBA | gross = TBA }} Space Jam 2 is a 2016 American family live-action/animated sports comedy film and is a sequel to the 1996 film. The film was produced by Charlie Ebersol, and directed by Steven Brill. Synopsis When Mister Swackhammer returns for revenge and a rematch, Miami Heat Player LeBron James must help the Looney Tunes and other special faces to defeat Swackhammer, his human henchmen and his army of Nedlucks and Monstars. Cast * LeBron James as himself * Cuba Gooding Jr as Benjamin Harrison, LeBron James's friend and bodyguard/Arlo * Bill Murray as himself * Dwight Howard as himself. * Edward Norton as John Stockton * Luol Deng as himself. * Kobe Bryant as himself. * Magic Johnson as himself. * Dustin Hoffman as Dr. Norman Goodman/Colonel Sam Daniels * Morgan Freeman as Brigadier General Billy Ford * Samuel L. Jackson as Lieutenant Danny Roman * Kevin Spacey as Lieutenant Chris Sabian * John Travolta as Gabriel Shear * Tommy Lee Jones as Deputy U.S. Marshal Samuel Gerard * Brendan Fraser as D.J. Drake * Cameron Diaz as Kate Houghton * Al Pacino as Jack Gramm * Martin Lawrence as W.A.R.N.E.R, the commentator for the TuneSquad/Moron Mountain rematch game * Harrison Ford as Damian Drake * Mark Wahlberg as Staff Sgt. Sean Dignam * Will Smith as President Obama Luther King * Shia LaBeouf as Jacob, a sorority student at the TuneSquad/Moron Mountain rematch game * Mila Kunis as Cassandra, a sorority student at the TuneSquad/Moron Mountain rematch game * Emile Hirsch as Boris, a sorority student at the TuneSquad/Moron Mountain rematch game * Seth Green as Nick, a sorority student at the TuneSquad/Moron Mountain rematch game * Colin Farrell as Des, a Moron Mountain henchman * Woody Harrelson as Tos, a Moron Mountain henchman * Denzel Washington as Has, a Moron Mountain henchman * Jason Statham as Bos, a Moron Mountain henchman * Michael Jordan as himself Voice Cast * Billy West as:Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd * Dee Bradley Baker as:Daffy Duck/The Tasmanian Devil. * Bob Bergen as: Porky Pig/Tweety/Marvin the Martian/Hubie and Bertie. * Bill Farmer as:Yosemite Sam/Foghorn Leghorn/[E. Coyote and The Road Runner|The Road RunnerSylvester. * June Foray as:Granny/Witch Hazel * Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew. * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny. * Danny DeVito as Mister Swackhammer * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Grampa, Barney, Krusty, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby, Hans Moleman and others * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty and Selma * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Nelson, Ralph, Todd Flanders, and others. * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Hank Azaria as Moe, Chief Wiggum, Apu, Comic Book Guy, Carl, Cletus, Professor Frink, Dr. Nick and others * Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Smithers, Ned Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy, Kent Brockman, Dr. Hibbert, Lenny, Principal Skinner, Otto, Rainier Wolfcastle and others. * Billy West as Philip Fry, Professor Farnsworth, Doctor Zoidberg, Zapp Brannigan, various * Katey Sagal as Leela * John DiMaggio as Bender, various * Tress MacNeille as Mom, various * Maurice LaMarche as Kif Kroker, various * Lauren Tom as Amy Wong, various * Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad, various * David Herman as Scruffy, various * Billy West as Yakko Warner * Justin Timberlake as Wakko Warner. * Ellen Page as Dot Warner. * Christina Ricci as Slappy Squirrel. * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Skippy Squirrel. * Jennifer Lawrence as Minerva Mink. * Emma Watson as Rita. * Dustin Hoffman as Runt. * Neil Patrick Harris as Pinky. * Tommy Lee Jones as The Brain. * Ray Liotta as Squit. * Ryan Reynolds as Pesto. * Sean Penn as Bobby. * Frank Welker as Buttons. * Jack Black as Po. * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu. * Angelina Jolie as Tigress, * Jackie Chan as Monkey. * Lucy Liu as Viper. * Seth Rogen as Mantis. * David Cross as Crane. * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Andy Richter as Mort * Ray Romano as Manny. * John Leguizamo as Sid. * Denis Leary as Diego. * Seann William Scott as Crash. * Josh Peck as Eddie. * Wanda Sykes as Granny. * Jennifer Lopez as Shira. * Queen Latifah as Ellie. * Josh Gad as Louis. * Keke Palmer as Peaches. * Chris Wedge as Scrat. * SpongeBob SquarePants is played by Tom Kenny * Patrick Star is played by Bill Fagerbakke * Squidward Tentacles is played Rodger Bumpass * Sandy Cheeks is played Carolyn Lawrence * Eugene H. Krabs is played Clancy Brown. * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Carter Pewterschmidt, Dr. Elmer Hartman, Seamus, Kevin Swanson, Jesus, others * Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa, others * Seth Green as Chris Griffin, Neil Goldman, others * Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin * Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Herbert, Bruce the Performance Artist, Consuela, the Greased-up Deaf Guy, others * Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson The voices of the Nerdlucks are provided by Johnny Drop, the voices of the Monstars are provided by Dwanye Johnson (Pound), Hulk Hogan (Blanko), Arnold Schwarzenegger (Bang), Terry Crews (Bupkus) and LL Cool J (Nawt). Music “I Believe I Can Fly, Part 2″ R. Kelly feat. Miguel ---- “Pump Up the Jams” Disclosure feat. Azealia Banks ---- “Miami 2016″ Will Smith feat. Gloria Estefan ---- “Forget About ‘Be” Dr. Dre, Eminem, and Kobe Bryant ---- “Basketball Jones, Pt. 2″ Frank Ocean feat. Kevin Hart ---- “Space Jam 20/20″ Justin Timberlake feat. Rihanna ---- “We Will Rock You” Queen feat. Adam Lambert ---- “Hit ‘Em High (The Monstars’ Anthem 2)” Kanye West, Jay Z, Rick Ross, and Drake ---- “Oklahoma OK!” The Flaming Lips feat. Kevin Durant ---- “Miami Homecoming” Coldplay feat. LeBron James Reception TBA Critical response TBA Box office TBA Development In February 2014, Warner Bros. announced a sequel, set to star professional basketball player LeBron James. Charlie Ebersol will produce through his production company, The Company, with a script by his brother, Willie Ebersol. Jon Berg will executive produce. However, representatives of James denied the claim that he would be involved. or would he? References External links Category:LeBron James Category:2010s comedy films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films set in 2008 Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2016 films Category:Films directed by Steven Brill Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:American animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Movies Category:English-language films Category:American children's films Category:American sports comedy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American basketball films Category:Looney Tunes films